


Time I Met a Sailor

by Pjkid



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cordelia is a good friend, Dorks, First Meetings, Fluff without Plot, Halloween, M/M, Marvin is awkward, Whizzer is a flirt but Marvin is dumb, this is so dumb im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pjkid/pseuds/Pjkid
Summary: The lesbians are throwing a Halloween party! Marvin thinks Halloween is dumb, and Cordelia is obsessed with trying to find Marvin love and Marvin has no faith in her ability, that is until a certain leggy pretty boy comes in dressed as a sailor.





	Time I Met a Sailor

**Author's Note:**

> I sorry for this, its pretty rushed but I wanted to finish it sooner cause I felt like if I didn't I would never have posted or finished this and I was in to deep to go back. Anyway I just wanted to know what Whizzer would be for halloween and I had a big brain moment sooooo.

Marvin was dreading tonight. Halloween parties are just so childish, he doesn’t see why adults are throwing a party for such mundane holiday, however he is detirmed to go cause he won’t allow the lesbians to call him a bad friend…again. He was currently grumbling to himself into the depths of his basically bare closet in attempts to conjure up a last minute “costume”. Cordelia had been raving about Marvin meeting one of her friends so he had that to look forward to, detect the sarcasm.

Having known Cordelia for years Marvin had an gut feeling that this was going to be yet an other piss poor attempt to set him up with some random twink she met that last week. While he found her incessant match making a nuisance, he still wanted to look presentable, there was always a chance that he could get laid, and he is never opposed to that. He ended up settling on a red flannel and blue jeans to pass as some half assed lumberjack or something. He knows that Charlotte and Cordelia will complain about him “not putting any effort” but excuse him if he doesn’t find it necessary to spend $50+ dollars on asshole visible shorts and (maybe) a hat. 

He headed to his kitchen and picked up the tray of brownies he had made for the party. Before his divorce he really had no idea how to do the most basic of tasks but the lesbians helped him adapt to independent living, Charlotte taught him how to do laundry, mop, and organize all your desktop files in alphbetical order. Cordelia had taught him some recipes but he actually really liked baking, it took his mind off of stress and made him focus on something. He had worked damn hard on these brownies too, he shaped and frosted them like pumpkins. Marvin marched across the hall and opened the door into the lesbians well decorated apartment. 

The home was decorated with cob webs and black lights, spiders dangling from the ceiling and bones scattered about. He was greeted with the sight of Charlotte dressed as a nurse (wow very clever Dr. Charlotte) zipping up her wife’s skin tight cat suit. Cordelia’s face lit up seeing Marvin walk in, “Marvy! Wow, shirt tucked into jeans? You really went all out.” She snorted. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the snack table, with an assortment from marshmallow eyeballs to fruit punch with plastic fingers and toes floating in the bowl. “Please tell me there is alcohol in this.” He sighed pouring a ladle full of finger punch into a solo cup.

“yeah, but go easy on that stuff, I want you sober when you meet Whizzer.” Cordelia said drawing a tally on the side of his cup to indicate that this was in fact his first drink (that she knew of). He blinked and stared at her for a second, “Please tell me Whizzer is his nickname.” “Nope, birth name, I think it’s cute, real unique ya know?” she smiled sweetly. Marvin leaned over to the side to look at Charlotte, to confirm that he was not loosing his hearing due to old age. Charlotte just shrugged with a grin plastered on her face. “Delia, as much as I apperciate you getting me hookups, you are not cut out the match making business.” Cordelia let out a scoff, “Thats not true! might I remind you that I introduced Trina to Mendel after the divorce!” Marvin rolled his eyes, “yeah, thanks again for that.” The blonde simply stuck out her tongue in jest.

*********

People had slowly trickled in, Mendel and Trina came fairly early dressed as Batman and Wonder woman, telling Marvin that Jason had a sleepover for the night. Marvin stood at the food table, wanting to stand as close to the alcohol as possible, still awaiting meeting this “Whizzer”, eating his own brownies while Cordelia would check up on him and add a tally to his cup. “Are you sure this guy is going to show up?” He asked mid cup scribble. “Yes Marv! he is just the fashionably late type.” She explained capping her marker, “Trust me, when you meet each other you’re gonna fall in love get married and adopt at least 6 kids, and it will all be thanks to me.” (Marvin is sure her eyes twinkled at that last part.  
“Wow, trying to pass 6 kids off on me already Delia?” A voice cut in with an amused tone. Both Marvin and Cordelia turned their heads to face the person who had just spoke. Marvin trailed his eyes up the strangers long form, he was wearing what could only be described as a scandolus sailor costume. Navy blue color perfectly complimenting his tan skin, the shorts were at the perfect length to display his toned thighs, a little sailor cap perched on his silky looking, perfectly sculpted brown hair. His smile was dashing, perfectly show casing his pearly whites, to say the least, this guy was absurdly stunning.

Cordelia interrupted Marvin’s dream like state with an excited squeal, “Whizz-kid!” She wrapped her arms around the man. “Marvin, this is Whizzer Brown, my college best friend, Whizzer this is Marvin, my next door neighbor best friend, you are totally each others types…have at it!” She said pushing them a little closer together. Marvin blushed slightly and cleared his throat, sticking out his hand, “Uh, nice to meet you.” Was all he could mange to get out. Whizzer never broke his smirk and took the others hand giving it a firm shake, “Nice to meet you too, Marvin” The way he paused before allowing his name to glide out of his mouth sent a shiver down Marvin’s spine. 

“Im so excited to finally meet my husband and father of my children.” Whizzer laughed. Marvin awkwardly shifted on his feet, “yeah sorry about that, Delia has been trying to set me up with someone for years now.” “Oh trust me, I dealt with that through out college, she dragged any older man with pretty blue eyes to my door step.” Marvin sucked in a breath giving a soft smile in hopes to disguise his nervousness.

Not being distracted by the lull in the conversation, Whizzer looked Marvin up and down, “So, what are you meant to be?” “Your guess is as good as mine.” He said pulling on the fabric of his flannel. The sailor placed his hand against Marvin’s chest smoothing down the shirt as he dragged his hand down to the middle of his abdomen. Marvin’s head was swimming and he wasn’t sure if it’s because of the alcohol or because of how sensual this all felt. “What is this? wash and wear?” Whizzer snorted, making eye contact and not removing his hand much to Marvin’s pleasure. “Uh, I got it from Goodwill.” Marvin shrugged not quite understanding what he meant. Whizzer stared at him blankly before letting out a laugh loud enough to make a couple people look at him. 

Marvin didn’t really know what was so funny about what he said but Whizzers laugh was so contagious he found himself laughing along with him. “Wow Marvin, I’ve never met someone so oblivious to my flirting.” He said wiping at a tear in the corner of his eye. Marvin felt his cheeks heat up, “Well, I can recognize flirting, Im just shit at reciprocating it.” Whizzer leaned in a bit, “Well, we have all night for you to show me your best moves.”

*******

The night went on with both of them drunkenly flirting back and forth (more so Whizzer and Marvin trying his best to keep up). Somehow they ended up on the couch with Whizzer sitting so close to Marvin that he was practically in his lap whispering into Marvin’s ear. Much to Marvin’s chagrin, he had to admit that Cordelia might have successfully set him up for once. Usually he would have already slept with them or brought home a plate of snacks and ate them while watching tv. With Whizzer he feels like he is actually enjoying himself, something he had never done before. Hell, when Whizzer had went to refill his drink Marvin made an actual effort to stare at his butt (and it was well worth it) usually he would only do so if it was in his line of vision. Marvin found himself stroking the others thigh as they conversed, leaving Marvin to bask in his pleasure. 

“Ya know Marv, as fun as making sexual innuendos in front of people in tacky costumes.” He gestured around to emphasize the atmosphere, “but how about we move this party across the the hall?” Marvin choked on air and looked at him with wide eyes, “uh yeah s-sure!” Whizzer stood up and grabbed Marvin’s wrist and pulled him out the door, but not before catching Cordelia grinning from ear to ear along with a thumbs up. He returned it before being completely dragged out of the apartment to bring a perfect end to the perfect night.


End file.
